Cathyl
Cathyl (キャトル, Kyatoru), is both the fictional character and tritagonist of the ''Monster Girls'' series created by Okayado. She is a female Minotaur, specifically a Milk-Producing type. She is has her home stays alongside Merino, Ton, and Cott at a dairy farm doing lots of heavy lifting and power work. As a "milk minotaur", Cathyl ends up insisting that Kimihito to milk her frequently (since she was too embarrassed to ask Merino). However, despite the fact that milk minotaurs as a whole tend to be calm and reserved, Cathyl is unusually emotional, and due to her short temper her relationship with the ranch's owner was in trouble when she thought he was having affairs with other women. It turns out he was just talking about the ranch's livestock, and they make up after Cathyl realizes her mistake. She appears at the Inter-species Cultural Exchange Exposition with Merino running a Milking Experience booth (milking cows and sheep, to Kimihito's relief). She and Merino later transferred to the Black Lily Innovations dairy farm to help working to share her expertise run for the President, despite her tough attitude she seems to have pleasant memories of Kimihito's previous interaction with her and asks him to help relieve her backed-up milk problem (she hates using milking machines). When the other Minotaur girls find out that Kimihito is helping her "express" by hand, they all start demanding "personal service" which for some personal reason makes her even more bad-tempered. "If you hurt me, I'll knock ya into next Tuesday." :—Cathyl threatening Kimihito before he milks her. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Cathyl is a very tall and muscular woman, with a statuesque height of 2.31 meters, with long black and white ponytail hair. She keeps her hair in a ponytail with black & white stripes going down the length of it. Under each of her eyes she has a thick black stripe. As a Minotaur, she has a pair of large bull horns on her head, a cow-tail and ears, and her legs have feet hooves instead of actual human feet and are covered with fur. As a "milk minotaur", Cathyl also possesses very massive and large breasts (Q-cup) that grow larger when too full and needs to be milked frequently. Her clothing consists of nothing but ripped overalls with a small cow pattern bikini underneath (although in the recent chapters the bikini was absent or missing) and a pair of workers gloves. She also wears a "cow bell" around her neck. * Hair Color: Dark brown and light pink * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Brown * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 231cm (7'7") * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Cathyl is a very hard worker as she was concerned about being behind schedule after treating Kimihito's injuries. She can be quite emotional as she was noticeably sad and angry at her for childhood lover for supposedly entering another relationship with a Sea Witch. Due to this she can be aggressive as she later apologized for kicking and choking a friend. She also threatened Kimihito with violence should he take advantage of her while milking her, to the point of nearly crushing his skull. This temper is especially noticable as Cathyl is a "Milk Minotaur", who are usually known to be calm and reserved. Despite her aggression, she is quite friendly when she is calm as she apologized for the accident with the logs and even treated the wounds. She even offered fresh vegetables as thanks for Kimihito's and Centoreas' work. Cathyl is quite prideful, as she refused to ask Merino to milk her despite the fact that it urgently needed to be done, as it would be too embarrasing for her. A noticable trait of hers is her inability to remember names. This had tragic consequences, as due to it she believed her host was having an affair with multiple women due to the fact that she forgot the female names her host kept mentioning were those of his livestock. She has a habit of munching on a piece of straw. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Black Lily Ranch Members ** Mil ** Merino ** Cream ** Ton ** Cott ** Urt ** Cara ** Chizu * Kimihito Kurusu * Centorea Shianus * Papi * Meroune Lorelei Family * Victor (Ex-Boyfriend) Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Minotaurs (ミノタウルス, Minotaurusu) are a demihuman race with bovine attributes. Affiliated with Greek myth, Minotaurs are visually muscular, possess cloven feet and are easily taller than an average human while also possessing greater physical strength that may rival a Centaur. There are two types of Minotaur, the lactating "milk producing" types and the aggressive "bullfighting" types. Much like their bovine counterparts, female "milk producing" Minotaurs produce large quantities of breast milk. If they do not milk their breasts regularly, their breasts become swollen to the point of it being painful. Minotaur milk is said to be both nutritious and delicious, with consumer demand being higher than the amount on the open market. Powers :* Strength: As a Minotaur, and due to her size and muscles, Cathyl possesses great strength. She can easily lift a grown man with a single arm, unintentionally nearly crush a man's skull with her bare hands, and carry logs as large as her body and slam those respective logs into the ground with a man-sized hammer with little effort. In fact, Kimihito noted Cathyl is the strongest Minotaur working on the Black Lily Ranch. :* Lactation: Due to a Minotaur's bovine nature, Cathyl regularly produces large quantities of breast milk, enough to fill a large bucket. If she is not milked, her breasts become even more swollen and heavier than usual, which is very uncomfortable, if not painful, for her. According to Mero, who was unaware of what she was drinking, the milk is very tasty, rich, and creamy. The quantity of the milk seems to depend on how well her breasts are massaged before milking. Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment * Breast Pumps: Due to being unable to milk herself, and refusing to rely on others to do it for her, Cathyl bought a large amount of Breast Pumps. However, the pumps do not work on her, due to the huge difference between her breast size and their milk quantity compared to the small pumps. * Minotaur Milking Machine: Due to the Breast Pump fiasco, Cathyl eventually acquired a Milking Machine designed for Minotaur use. While this removes the need for outside help, Cathyl does not like using it as it is very rough. Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past In her early life, Victor and Cathyl had known each other since childhood in the same orphanage and according to Victor, she "famously" had care and respect with humans. Earlier in her life, she dated Victor, but the two eventually drifted apart, as they had different goals in life, and the relationship ended after Steela confessed her love for the fire demon. Angered, Cathyl wreaked havoc on Victors old house and unsuccessfully attempted to throw Steela in jail. At some point, Cathyl wanted to join the exchange program. While she was waiting in line for an interview, a Killer Bee got impatient and tried to fly to the front of the line, causing Cathyl to call her out on it. Synopsis ''Monster Girls'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology * Like many characters, her name is a pun on her species. Cathyl comes from "Cattle". External links * Cathyl Daily Life With A Monster Girl Wiki Notes & Trivia * Due to her bovine nature she produces enough milk that she has to be milked. Though she can't do this herself. * Her cow print bikini is similar to those worn by the majority of the female Minotaurs. * Being milked by hand is very sexually stimulating and gratifying for female Minotaurs of Cathyl's type. ** Instead of moaning, she moos when aroused. * She is in a relationship with the owner of the farm, though she temporarily ended it when she thought he was cheating on her with other women. ** These "women" were actually the names of the farm's livestock. * With a Q-cup, Cathyl has the biggest bust of all the cast in the series; just one of her breasts is roughly the size of Kimihito's entire torso and nearly as heavy. ** With a height of 231 cm (making her 7'7"), Cathyl is also the naturally tallest character in the series, outside of Suu, Kii, and Nega-Suu's giant forms. * In real life, cows can only lactate after their first pregnancy. The Secrets page of the manga specifically states that this is not the case with Minotaurs (Cathyl does, however, appear to be sexually mature enough to produce milk though). * Cathyl reveals that, unlike most species, minotaurs do not share the same kind of diet as the animal they resemble: whereas cows are strictly herbivorous, minotaurs are omnivorous and are in-fact stated to love meat. Category:Characters